1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which an electrophotography is adopted, and a developer container which is equipped in the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electrophotographic color printer, an intermediate-transfer type color printer which includes a plurality of developing units, a plurality of photosensitive drums which are disposed in parallel above the developing units corresponding to the respective developing units, an endless belt which makes a contact with each photosensitive drum from an upper side thereof, and a secondary transfer roller which makes a contact with one end of the endless belt has hitherto been known.
As a developing unit which is equipped in such intermediate-transfer type color printer, for instance, a developing unit which includes a developing chamber in which a supply roller, a developing roller and a stirring member are provided, and a developer accommodating chamber disposed below the developing chamber, which accommodates a developer such as toner, and in which a transporting member configured to transport the developer to the developing chamber is provided, has been proposed.
Moreover, in such developing unit, the developer accommodated in the developer accommodating chamber is charged in the developing chamber from a direction of rotation of the transporting member, by the transporting member which is rotatably provided, and is supplied to the supply roller while being stirred by the stirring member in the developing chamber.